The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a magnetic memory device and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a magnetic memory device including a magnetic layer having perpendicular magnetization.
As electronic devices trend toward higher speed and lower power consumption, high-speed read/write operations and low operating voltages are required for semiconductor memory devices incorporated therein. In order to meet these requirements, magnetic memory devices have been developed as semiconductor memory devices. Since magnetic memory devices may operate at high speed and have nonvolatile characteristics, they have attracted considerable attention as next generation memory devices.
A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic layers and an insulation layer interposed therebetween, and the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may vary depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. Specifically, the magnetic tunnel junction may have a relatively high resistance when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other, and may have a relatively low resistance when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other. The magnetic memory device may write/read data using the resistance difference of the magnetic tunnel junction.